


The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 1

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After Leonard's bachelor party he dreams of what his wedding will be like.





	The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is called Part 1 because I intend to make a follow up of the wedding from Sara's perspective and possibly another from Donovan's POV. Definitely at least 2 parts.

It was the night before his wedding, the night of his bachelor party. If he were being honest, he didn’t really care much for the party. It was good as far as bachelor parties go, he wasn’t fond of the strippers Mick hired nor were any of his other guests. Prudes as Mick called them.

 

He just kept thinking about the wedding ceremony tomorrow, worrying about every last detail as if he were planning one of his heists. He had wanted this for so long and now the day was finally here. Tomorrow he and Sara would be married, their family truly complete.

 

Family. That was the other thing that occupied his thoughts. His son, Donovan, wasn’t too fond of big events no matter what the occasion. He could even recall a time when they had gone to the wake of an old high school friend of Sara’s and how he was complaining about it taking too long. How would he handle the wedding?

 

Sure, Donovan’s wanted them to get married since forever but weddings hardly seemed like something that would capture Donovan’s interest enough to not bore him to death. But it wasn’t like they couldn’t invite their own son to their wedding. He was family and more importantly who else would be the ring bearer? Diggle’s kid? Please, as if!

 

Well he’d have to see how everything turned out tomorrow. Tonight, he needed to get some rest. Assuming his excitement didn’t keep him up all night.

 

* * *

 

The day had finally arrived. There he was standing at the altar anxiously awaiting his beautiful bride. And there she was, in a dress a far purer white than either of them really deserved. The priest did his typical spiel before asking them to exchange vows.

 

“Sara Lance, I promise to always come home to you and to stay by your side through the good times, the bad times, and the apocalyptic times no matter which the future may bring. I promise to hold you through the night when your nightmares become too much to bear, to hold you when you need a shoulder to cry on, and when you want someone to share in your joy. I promise that I will do everything in my power to not make the biggest mistake of my life by losing you. I love you, Sara, and I promise to always be yours.”

“Leonard Snart, I promise to always be there to keep your demons at bay, to fight with you instead of against you, and to always help you find your way back to the light. I promise that even when things get rough that I will always love you unconditionally and to try to make things better. I promise that I will be there for you whether you’re happy, sad, angry, or even scared. I promise that no force on any Earth or in any time will ever be able to tear us apart again. I love you, Leonard, and I promise to always be yours too.”

 

With that Donovan handed them the rings which they slipped onto each other’s fingers and once the priest said the words they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the wedding was just as happy.

 

They danced to “Love Will Keep Us Together” for their first dance as husband and wife and smiled as they watched Dawn drag Donovan onto the dance floor and convince him to dance too.

 

* * *

 

When Leonard woke up he got dressed for the event and headed to the ceremony hoping it would be everything he ever dreamed of and more.

 

But of course, things didn’t work out that well. Turns out when you gather every superhero on Earth in the same room supervillains tend to show up to ruin everything. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
